Delcatty
' Delcatty', labled, The Airhead, started out as a Skiity and later evolved into Delcatty. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Registeel. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega and Team Magnezone. She didn't qualify for Total Pokemon the Musical, but was part of the Airport Sideshow crew. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live on Team Miltank and Team Delcatty. She will return for Total Pokemon Allstars. Stats and Info *Category: the Prim Pokemon *Type: Normal *Height: 3'07" *Weight: 71.9 lbs *Ability: Cute Charm *Nature: Naiive *Moves: **Double Slap **Ice Beam **Echoed Voice **Zen Headbutt Biography Delcatty has never been the brightest crayon in the box, but she's always been the most attractive in her high school. She does her best in school, but it just doesn't cut it. Her parents pay tutors lots of money to help, though most of the tutors have gone crazy trying to explain to Delcatty. It's not only the subjects they have to explain, but also keep correcting her on their name. She's never been good with names or directions. Whenever she's at family get togethers, everyone has to where name tags or she'll forget their name. She does feel bad, but apparently when she was made extremely attractive, Arceus forget to add some brains in the mix. She entered the competition to have some fun and make great best friends. People who don't know her in real life, weren't as nice to her. Total Pokemon Island Delcatty isn't the brightest crayon in the box, but is definetly hot. Maybe if she had some brains in that head of hers, she may have lasted longer. She started out on Team Registeel with; Treecko, Smoochum, Porygon, Hoppip, Chingling, Combee, Happiny and Hippopatas. In Cliff Diving Anyone?, Delcatty announced her stupidity early on. In her first confessional of the series, she had her back to the camera and was asking where it was. During the cliff diving challenge her team went last, but regardless she jumped anyway. In The Big Sleep; Delcatty is the third one asleep on her team. In Dodge Berry; Delcatty competes in the first match but fails to grab a berry. She's easily taken out of the game first by Spiritomb. In Those Talented Campers; Delcatty is one of the acts picked to represent Team Registeel along with Smoochum. She doesn't even up placing, but did her best anyway. In The Scary Outdoors; her, Chinchou and Hoppip go to collect firewood and there Delcatty finds a Moon Stone and evolves. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; her and Hoppip compete in the fifth double batte and face off against Mantyke and Vulpix. Sadly they get defeated by the two new comers. In Are You Scared Now?; Delcatty admits her mortal fear is water, which makes sense since she's a cat. She ends up conquering her fear and earns a point for her team. In Breaking the Alliance; Delcatty becomes a hunted Stantler in the paint ball game along with; Vespiquen, Chimecho, Chansey and Porygon-2. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; she screws up royally when Lanturn leaves and tells her to put cinnamon in the batter. Delcatty forgets the exact directions and believes her friend said cement. So the airhead puts it in the cake, that's what costs her team the challenge. In the end of the episode she finds herself on the chopping block with Lanturn, but Delcatty is the one to be booted. Delcatty becomes the 10th camper voted off of Total Pokemon Island and ends up in 33rd place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Trivia *Delcatty's personnality is based off of Lindsay, but unlike Lindsay never had an alliance with Purugly the show's Heather Gallery Delcatty icon.png|Here's Delcatty's Official Artwork from Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Delcatty manga.png|Here's Delcatty in the manga Delcatty anime.png|Here's Delcatty in the anime Delcatty XY.png|Here's Delcatty's sprite from Pokemon X and Y See Also TEAM REGISTEEL Porygon Chinchou Hoppip Smoochum Treecko ' 'Skitty Combee Chingling Happiny Hippopotas ''' '''Ad Ons Nidoran Male TEAM YANMEGA Tangela Azumarill Jumpluff Mantine Houndoom Sceptile Delcatty Wailord Milotic Castform Luvdisc Luxray Cherrim Garchomp Carnivine Croagunk ''' '''Ad Ons Diglett Meowth Unown Kirlia Meditite Drifblim Lopunny Porygon-Z TEAM MAGNEZONE Clefable Lanturn Bellossom Girafarig Delcatty Medicham Flygon Luxray Cranidos Lopunny Mismagius Spiritomb Garchomp Tangrowth TANGROWTH AND MEDICHAM SHOW CREW Poliwrath Delcatty Metagross Staraptor Lanturn Slaking Porygon-Z Garchomp Wailord Houndoom ' 'Jumpluff Spiritomb Rapidash Mantine Nidoking Furret Grumpig Zangoose Gardevoir Luvdisc ' 'Gliscor 'Milotic Lunatone Solrock Dugtrio ' Castform 'Unown Lumineon Toxicroak Leafeon' Shaymin Medicham Tangrowth ' 'TEAM MILTANK Poliwrath Machamp Rapidash Kangaskhan Jynx ' 'Lanturn Bellossom Steelix Stantler Slaking Delcatty Medicham Metagross Mothim Froslass Ad Ons Primeape Hitmontop Sceptile Minun Munna Category:Characters Category:Team Registeel Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Magnezone Category:Team Miltank Category:Females Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members